1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for a semiconductor package or packages in which a semiconductor device is mounted on a lead frame and the outside thereof, particularly the upper surface of semiconductor device, is encapsulated with molding compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, it has been required to miniaturize and shape a semiconductor product mounted on a substrate so as to be thinner, as the packaging of the semiconductor is made more dense. It has been required for LSI to reduce the number of chips by improving integration level and to miniaturize and make a package lighter. The popularity of so-called CSP (Chip Size Package) is rapidly increasing. Particularly, in the development of a thin semiconductor product with a lead frame, the semiconductor package of the single side encapsulation type has been developed in which a semiconductor device is mounted on a lead frame and the surface of the semiconductor device mounted on a lead frame is encapsulated with molding compound.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of one example of a semiconductor package. FIG. 2 is a plan view thereof. The semiconductor package shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is comprised of a lead frame 1, a semiconductor device 4 mounted on a die-pad 3 supported with suspending leads 2 of lead frame 1, metallic thin wires 6 electrically connecting electrodes provided on the top face of,the semiconductor device 4 with terminals 5 of lead frame 1, respectively and molding compound 7 for encapsulating the outside region of semiconductor device 4 including the upper side of semiconductor device 4 and the lower side of die-pad 3. The semiconductor package is of the non-lead type in which so-called outer leads do not project from the semiconductor package and two of the inner leads and outer leads are integrated into terminals 5, wherein lead frame 1 is half-cut by etching in such a manner that die-pad 3 is positioned higher than terminals 5. Since such a step is formed between die pads 3 and terminals 5, molding compound 7 can be inserted into the lower side of die-pad 3 so that a thin semiconductor package can be realized even though the semiconductor package has a non-exposed die-pad.
Since the semiconductor device is miniature, a matrix type frame is mainly used for the above-mentioned semiconductor package of the non-lead type, in which plural semiconductor devices are arranged in a direction of a width of the matrix type frame. Further, recently, due to a demand for lower cost, one thought is to switch from a frame of the individually molded type shown in FIG. 3(A) to a frame of the collectively molded type shown in FIG. 4(A).
In the frame of the individually molded type, as shown in FIG. 3(A), individual molding cavities C of small size are provided separately within a frame F. After molding, individual semiconductor packages are stamped out so that semiconductor packages S shown in FIG. 3(B) are obtained. Namely, semiconductor devices are mounted on die-pads of lead frames through silver paste and others, and wire bonding is carried out. Thereafter, respective semiconductor devices are individually molded with molding compound and the respective molded semiconductor devices are stamped out to form individual semiconductor packages.
In the frame of the collectively molded type, as shown in FIG. 4(A), some molding cavities C of large size are provided within a frame F. Multiple semiconductor devices are arranged in a matrix formation within each molding cavity C, respectively and collectively molded with molding compound. Thereafter, the collectively molded semiconductor devices are cut at grid-leads L by means of a dicing saw so that a semiconductor package S shown in FIG. 4(B) is obtained. Namely, semiconductor devices are mounted on die-pads of lead frames through silver pastes and others and wire bonding is carried out. Thereafter, plural semiconductor devices are collectively molded with molding compound to a given cavity size, and then the collectively molded semiconductor devices are cut to form individual semiconductor packages by dicing.
In the above-mentioned semiconductor package of the collectively molded type, plural semiconductor devices are arranged in a matrix and collectively molded with molding compound. Thereafter, the collectively molded semiconductor devices are divided into individual semiconductor packages. In this case, the collectively molded semiconductor devices are cut at grid-leads by means of a dicing saw, while terminals of the lead frame are cut off from the grid-leads.
Generally, in the case of producing products by etching, parts designed to form a right angle are finished to have a roundish shape (R-shape), no matter how the etching process is carried out. In a frame for a semiconductor package of the collectively molded type, even if connecting parts of grid-leads L which define the terminals 5 of lead frames are intended or designed to form right angles, products cannot be obtained as designed, since etched products have an R-shape as shown in FIG. 5. Further, as shown by the dotted line in FIG. 6, cut surfaces of terminals 5 of lead frame which are exposed after cutting of the molded resin 7 to form individual semiconductor packages (which are formed by dividing the collectively molded semiconductor devices at cut line a by dicing) approach each other because the R-shape is formed at the roots of terminals 5. Accordingly, a problem arises in that accidental short circuiting can be caused by a soldered bridge.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frame for a semiconductor package of the collectively molded type used for the production of semiconductor packages, in which accidents such as a soldered bridge are prevented.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a first type of frame for a semiconductor package of the present invention comprises plural lead frames arranged in a matrix through grid-leads, the grid-leads having terminals projecting from the grid-leads, in which respective semiconductor devices are mounted on die-pads supported with suspending leads of individual lead frames, the semiconductor devices are collectively molded with molding compound, and the collectively molded semiconductor devices are cut into individual semiconductor packages at grid-leads, wherein thin parts are formed in areas corresponding to the neighborhood of the roots of individual terminals, the thin parts being formed by half-cutting or half-etching metal of the areas from the front or back thereof.
Further, a second type of frame for a semiconductor package of the present invention comprises plural lead frames arranged in a matrix through grid-leads, the grid-leads having terminals projecting from the grid-leads, in which respective semiconductor devices are mounted on die-pads supported with suspending leads of individual lead frames, the semiconductor devices are collectively molded with molding compound, and the collectively molded semiconductor devices are cut into individual semiconductor packages at grid-leads, wherein hollows are formed in areas corresponding to the neighborhood of the roots of individual terminals.